


Secret Ingredient

by Naemi



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Halloween, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 12:44:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5291342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I need you. My pumpkin cookies need you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Ingredient

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lil_1337](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/gifts).



 

“Tim! Perfect timing!” Abby gave him a quick, tight hug and returned to her evidence table. “Come help me. Please? I'm just …” Her pigtails bounced when she shook her head. “I really need a hand.”

“Um, actually—”

“Take these.” She held out a pair of latex gloves, and when he didn't react, she cast a glance over her shoulder and made a face. “Hello? I said 'please,' didn't I? I could make it 'pretty please' if you insist, but I really thought we had, you know, outgrown that stage of our relationship.”

Sighing, Tim snatched the gloves out of her hands and stood by her side. His mind tried to piece together what his eyes beheld—small bowls filled with powders of varying colors—but failed to parse the information.

“What in all hell is this, Abs?”

“Spices.”

“Spices?”

“Yeah.”

Tim took a deep breath and indeed made out the scents of cardamom and clove. “What for?”

“These—” Abby indicated the whole variety of items before her, “—are the ingredients for my Halloween cookies. And you, my dear, cannot—ever—tell anyone. The mixture is a secret.”

“You do realize we have a murderer on the loose, don't you?”

Abby nodded, sending her pigtails bouncing once more. “That's why I'm so behind on everything, Tim,” she said earnestly. “I mean, look around! Half the decoration is still missing, and there's only one day until Halloween. Even worse: I can't get a result on the fingerprints, and the ballistics … well, it's complicated. What's not complicated is mixing together spices and making a batter—but I don't have time for this. I need you. My pumpkin cookies need you.”

Tim opened his mouth, but the the way her eyes were clouded and her mouth was pressed into a thin line made him swallow his initial comment about how he thought she might have lost her mind. She meant it, all right, and that left him with two choices: walking out on her and possibly making her hate him forever or sacrificing ten minutes to help.

Still, he hesitated. Gibbs would single-handedly kill him if he found out Tim wasted his time making damned cookies.

“You see, I confused my first batter with my evidence, or Major Mass Spec with my mini oven—doesn't matter. This is just a little too much to handle for one person alone. So, if you think that you have better ways to spend your time, well, I can understand that, I totally can, but you should take into consideration that you might not only put me in a bit of a predicament, work-wise, but you are about to—”

The ringing of Tim's phone cut her off. He checked the caller ID and showed her the phone. “I just don't think Gibbs would appreciate me trading my badge in for a kitchen apron right now.”

“But, Tim.” Lowering her voice into a conspiratorial whisper, Abby leaned closer to him until her breath tickled his ear. “Don't you know how much I love Halloween? Don't you know what it makes me do? What it could make me do to you?” And then she promised something so forbidden, so tantalizing, that the blood rushing to Tim's face almost drowned out her words.

With a voice dry as sandpaper, he answered the call. “Yeah, Boss. I'm with Abs. She needs a hand. Shouldn't be long. Yeah … Okay.”

When he hung up, Abby kissed him on the cheek. “That's the spirit.”

“You know,” Tim said after he'd cleared his throat, “I think Halloween might well be the best holiday of the year.”

Abby gave him a grin. “You know it is.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: _McGee and Abby - Halloween is the best holiday of the year._
> 
> I hope it's okay that I paired them up. It really just happened.
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful **Moit** , who also made sure that all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
> [Visit my LJ-community [Bunny Bash](http://bunnybash.livejournal.com) to leave me a prompt at any time.]
> 
> [Feedback is love.]


End file.
